


paint chips and haircuts

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Haircuts, dad!schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Dad!Schlatt gives Tubbo a haircut.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	paint chips and haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a sad dad!Schlatt thing earlier and this was me trying to make myself feel better after

"Tubbo, sit _still_ —" Schlatt pauses his movement with the scissors and pulls his hand back slightly as Tubbo wiggles around in his seat. "You're making this a lot harder than it has to be, kid."

Tubbo pouts and crosses his arms. "I don't know why I even need my hair cutting."

Schlatt raises his eyebrows, looking at the glue and paint that clumps up Tubbo's originally very fluffy, neat hair. He shakes his head and sighs.

"It's dumb, I know," Schlatt agrees. "I always used to hate getting my hair cut too, but sometimes it just has to happen."

Tubbo grumbles quietly in response.

"Listen," Schlatt eyes a particularly big chunk of dried paint. "Let me do this and I'll get you that bee plushie you've been wanting."

Tubbo lights up and looks back at Schlatt with a huge smile on his face. "Really!?"

Schlatt nods. "I promise. Now turn back around."

Tubbo does, of course. He sits as still at an energetic, excited kid can manage, barely containing his joy at the thought of getting the gift.

It's moments like these that Schlatt knows he'll always remember.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi you can send me prompts on tumblr (yellowpaintpots) I'll write ships and family dynamics and honestly anything please I need to Make Things


End file.
